Dear Dad
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: On a wet and windy hill in the Kanto Region, Ash sends off a letter to his absent father. Will Ash seek the help he needs involving a certain red headed female from his dad? Read to find out!


**Hello :) Here is something a little different for me. It's more of a sad story rather than my usual fluff so please go easy on me. I've wanted to write this for quite some time now and only just figured out how to write it and got the guts to! Please try and go easy on me! :') I hope you enjoy though! It's in Ash's POV :)**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 10**

**Misty: 10**

**Brock: 15**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own pokemon :(**

* * *

It was yet another miserable day in the Kanto region. You know one of the days where the sky matches your mood and the clouds weep along with you? Yeah it was one of those days.

After breakfast I announced to my friends Misty and Brock that I was going for a walk in the hills. As I left with my navy raincoat wrapped around my shoulders and Pikachu perched on the hood of the coat, I could see the concern glistening in both my travel companions' eyes.

I gave Brock a reassuring smile before moving onto Misty. As I took in her pale with worry face, my heart clenched with love for her and I fingered the letter in my jean pocket, thinking about what I had written.

I looked deep into those aquamarine eyes that I loved so much before nodding my head at her and giving her the biggest smile I could muster. When she understood that she didn't have to worry about me, I turned into the direction of the edge of the hill and began stomping in my trainers to my destination target.

To get to the location, I faced the howling wind and pushed through the rain that seemed to be trying to prevent me from reaching my goal. When I arrived at the destination, my calf muscles were causing me agony due to wading through the mud on the way there.

After catching my breath for a few minutes, I turned my head back to see if anyone had followed me. To my surprise, Misty hasn't followed me yet. I shake away my thoughts before taking deep breaths and squinting to the other hills in the distance.

After another few minutes of just thinking, I reach into my jean pocket and pull out a balloon. As I blow it up with all the breath I have left in my body, my thoughts go to the memories of purchasing it just a few short days ago.

Misty had been very confused as to why I needed a balloon but soon enough she accepted that I wanted one and helped me choose the best colour. As I tied an orange ribbon around the tail of the balloon, a smile tugged at my lips as I remembered the reason I chose the aquamarine coloured one.

After twenty minutes of deciding, I had chosen that particular colour because of the reason Misty pointed it out. She had told me to choose this one because it was the exact shade of her eyes and it came with orange ribbon the same shade as her ginger locks.

When I handed the woman behind the counter the money, I pretended to Misty that I chose it because I love those colours together. I didn't dare tell her that it was because I loved the colour of her hair and eyes.

My eyes snap open as I realize I had closed my eyes and drifted of to a land of thought. My heart stops as I wonder if I had let go of the balloon while thinking of my secret crush.

To my relief, I see that I did in fact loose grip of it but Pikachu had caught it between his teeth.  
'Thanks buddy.' I smiled gratefully at him as I take the balloon out of his possession and tied the orange ribbon around its tail. I let the air filled object fly a little into the sky but grabbed hold of it with my fingers before I lost the balloon to the wind completely.

Placing the ribbon between my teeth and trusting the strength of my mouth to hold the precious item, I reached into my pocket and pulled open the neatly folded letter that had resided in my jeans since that morning.

After just looking at the crisp white paper for a few minutes, I gently tugged at the top of it and folded it out into my hands. As I read it over and over again, the paper gets slightly sodden with liquid.

Part of the wet was the rain that was pelting down from the heavens above, but the rest of it was a tear trickling from my eyes. Noticing I was crying, I folded the letter back to its original shape and attach the piece of paper to the other end of the ribbon.

I tugged at it a few times, making sure it's completely secure before turning to a shivering Pikachu.  
'You ready buddy?'

When my best friend nodded to me, I held the balloon high into the sky. Just as I let go, the words of what I had written in my scruffy handwriting filled my ears.

_Dear Dad,_

_I don't know if you've talked with Mom but if you have you'll know that I'm now on my journey. I would rather tell you in person but that's not going to happen anytime soon so I'll have to tell you in this letter. When I set out on my journey, I woke up too late to receive a normal starter pokemon. That's why I have a Pikachu. He didn't obey me at first but now things couldn't be more different. We get along great. He's my best friend actually. That reminds me, what pokemon are on your team at the moment? I have Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Pigeotto and of course Pikachu. I have earned six badges and am working out where to go for my seventh._

_I guess I should tell you whom I travel with, in case you worry about me. I travel with a guy named Brock and he used to be the Pewter City Gym leader before he travelled with me. He acts like a mom on the road, which can get annoying at times but I know he cares about me._  
_There's Misty too. I like her... A lot... She's quite a short-tempered girl but she's okay once you get to know her. Quite fun actually. That reminds me, do you ever miss mom? She misses you. That's partly the reason I left when I did. Caring for her everyday and making sure she didn't cry over you was hard._

_Onto the subject of girls... How do you know if a girl likes you? I like this girl but she seems to hate me back. Also if I know she likes me back, how do I tell her I like her? Will she end up hitting me if I tell her my true feelings? Yeah I like a girl with a mallet but she's cool... When she's not hitting me with it!_

_Anyway, I'm going to go now. I just wanted to let you know that I still love you even if you walked out on mom and me. I guess I sort of forgive you... But what you did was horrible. One last thing... When are you going to visit us? Mom and me I mean... I know we should move on from you but I just can't. You're my dad after all and I love you._

_Take care Dad, wherever you are. I wish you were here with me but I wish you were like before everything changed... Before the alcohol..._  
_Anyway, I'm gonna make you proud by winning the Indigo League for you. Maybe you'll see me on TV with the winner's trophy? I hope so; I love making you proud even though I never really managed to._  
_I'm really going to go now. Thanks for (hopefully) reading this letter._

_Lots of love and best wishes from your son and future pokemon master,_

_Ash._

As the last few words of what I had written echoed around my brain, I realized that the balloon and letter was no longer in sight. Whether it went north, east, south or west, I guess I'll never know.

As I begin to trudge back to the campsite where my friends are, I turned my head back to the edge of the hill. My eyes glanced to a lonely tree on top of a single hill and I noticed an orange flash.

Rubbing the rain out of my eyes, I realized it was my balloon. My heart fell a million miles but just like always I shook the sinking feeling away.

My feet turned my body away from the tree in the distance and walk me back to my friends.

Sighing, I put my hood up and looked down at my feet before muttering to whoever is listening.  
'And there goes yet another letter unanswered.'

The End.

* * *

**There you go! Was it okay? :) Thanks ever so much for reading! Before I go I'd just like to advertise something... A fellow writer pal of mine informed me about this writer's challenge someone else is organizing. It seems a good idea to me and I'm gonna sign up! Looking at the details, someone sets different writer's challenges for people to do. I don't know much about it yet but go to Reppad98 for more information! :) Thanks again for reading and I shall probably see you soon for more oneshots! So:**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to catch more pokemon in order to complete the Kanto Pokedex! :D See you soon!**


End file.
